


Dobrego, złe początki

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnant, Mpreg, Q - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej – powiedział James oblizując palce.</p><p>-Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Q pełen trwogi. </p><p>-No nie wiem... Taki rozpromieniony jesteś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobrego, złe początki

**Author's Note:**

> "Dzieło" powstałe jako challenge mój i Rainbow Unicorn, spowodowany łaknieniem męskich ciąż i "wyczytaniem" prawie wszystkich takowych ff z interesujących nas fandomów. No 1D czytać nie będziemy :D
> 
>  
> 
> Tekst nie betowany, więc przepraszam za błędy.

Bond dopijał swoją poranną kawę, siedząc w kuchni i głaszcząc siedzącego na jego kolanach kota. Raz po raz spoglądał z niepokojem w stronę łazienki, z której dochodziły dziwne dźwięki. W końcu rozległ się szum spuszczanej wody a w drzwiach pojawił się, blady jak ściana Q. Młody mężczyzna oparł się o framugę drzwi i żałośnie westchnął.

\- _Nigdy więcej nie pójdziemy do tej restauracji, James. Całą noc rzygałem jak kot... Och, wybacz Prince._

- _Mi tam nic nie jest_ – odpowiedział James. - _Myślę, że nie powinieneś iść dziś do pracy. To pewnie jakiś wirus. Zadzwonię do M i wyjaśnię mu sytuację._

Q pokręcił przecząco głową i ponownie westchnął.

- _Nic mi nie będzie. Wezmę sobie krople miętowe i jakoś przetrzymam. Po za tym ktoś musi cię pokierować w tej cholernej Se... buheee_ – nie dokończył zdania, tylko cofnął się do łazienki, szarpnięty kolejną falą torsji.

 

Q siedział spokojnie w swoim gabinecie, pochylony nad nowym gadżetem, który przygotowywał dla 005. Raz po raz przykładał dłoń do żołądka, który nadal wywracał mu się do góry nogami, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Ratował się jak mógł tabletkami miętowymi i elektrolitami. Nic jednak nie pomagało. Z dnia na dzień było jeszcze gorzej. Do tego doszły jeszcze dziwne zachcianki.

Nie dalej niż dzień wcześniej, zabiłby by za krwisty befsztyk z dużą ilością sosu, by gdy już go kupił spojrzeć na niego z pogardą. Koniec końców mięso wylądowało w kociej misce a on sam dopadł do słoika z piklami. I nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że zajadał je z masłem orzechowym i sosem tabasco. Gdyby tylko James o tym wiedział... Nie dałby mu żyć. Na szczęście siedział sobie w Serbii na misji.

Kwatermistrz odłożył na bok śrubokręt i opadł ciężko na oparcie swojego fotela. Przymknął oczy i zagłębił się w swoich myślach. Nagle wyprostował się i zaczął liczyć na palcach, bezgłośnie wypowiadając liczby.

-  _No to jest niemożliwe!_ \- krzyknął i zerwał się z fotela. W biegu chwycił swoją kurtkę i jak burza wybiegł z części Q-Branchów, wywołując lekką konsternację, wśród swoich podwładnych.

Wrócił po półgodzinie i zamknął się w toalecie. Rozłożył na łazienkowym blacie wszystkie dwadzieścia testów, jakie kupił w pobliskich aptekach i rozpoczął uważne studiowanie ulotek. Szybko jednak wpadł w rozpacz.

Szlochając wybrał numer do Eve i łamiącym się głosem poprosił ją by natychmiast przyszła do niego. Nie obchodziło go wcale, że właśnie towarzyszy M w spotkaniu z ministrem. Potrzebował bliskiej osoby tu i teraz.

Kobieta zjawiła się czterdzieści minut później i zastała go zalanego łzami i zajadającego galaretkę owocową, wciśniętego między ścianę o muszlę.

\- _Co się stało?!_ \- zapytała, lecz zaraz potem zauważyła rozłożone testy. - _No chyba żartujesz?! Powiedz, że żartujesz._  
Q pokręcił przecząco głową.  _\- Ok. Spokojnie. Pewnie ci się wydaje. Po prostu zrób te testy_ – powiedziała spokojnym tonem i pomogła mu wstać.

 

Pierwszy test wyszedł pozytywny. Podobnie jak pozostałe dziewiętnaście.

 _\- Zabije go, zabije go, zabiję go_ – mruczał Q pod nosem, zbierając do worka testy i opakowania po nich. Jednak z każdą chwilą jego złość przechodziła w szczęście. Nosił przecież w sobie cząstkę Jamesa. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już te maleńkie piąstki zaciskające się na ich palcach. Jasne loczki i niebieskie jak niebo oczka. W tym momencie nie obchodziło jak to wszystko wytłumaczą M, Branchom i całej reszcie świata. Szczęście jednak przysłoniło mu najważniejszą z rzeczy. Gdy sobie to uświadomił, jego mina zrzedła a żołądek bardziej naparł. _\- Jak, ja do cholery powiem o tym Jamesowi?!_

 

James wpadł do mieszkania jak burza. Był głodny, zmęczony i napalony. Kilka dni rozłąki z Q były dla niego katorgą, większą niż więzienie przez islamistów z ISIS. Jednak przyjemności postanowił zostawić sobie na później. Przywitał się szybkim, przelotnym pocałunkiem z Q, a następnie zamknął się w łazience. Gdy skończył brać prysznic, czekała już na niego kolacja, przygotowana przez Q. Jak zwykle młody kwatermistrz stanął na wysokości zadania, przygotowując mu jego ulubione potrawy. Bo przecież wiadomo, że głodny agent to zły agent.

-  _Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej_ – powiedział James oblizując palce.

\- _Co masz na myśli?_ \- zapytał Q pełen trwogi. Czyżby już było coś widać. Gdy rankiem przeglądał się w lustrze nadal był szkieletem z naciągniętą skórą.

-  _No nie wiem... Taki rozpromieniony jesteś. Te rumieńce... Co się dzieje?_

Q nie odpowiedział. Wstał jedynie, wywołując tym zdziwienie 007 i podszedł do komody stojącej w salonie. Z szuflady wyjął eleganckie pudełeczko, przewiązane czerwoną wstążką.

-  _Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszysz_ – powiedział i wręczył je agentowi.

Ten wziął ostrożnie podarunek i rozwiązał wstążkę. Otworzył je patrząc na Q. Na ustach ciągle tkwił ten jego zadziorny uśmieszek. Zajrzał do środka i... jego zadziorny uśmieszek znikł. Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i wyjął ze środka parę malutkich, granatowych lakierków dla niemowląt. Spojrzał pytająco na ukochanego.

  
\- _Chyba nie mój rozmiar_ \- agent próbował zażartować, jednak karcący wzrok Q przywołał go do porządku.

\- _Nie cieszysz się – szepnął Q._  
_\- To... to... Yyy_ – słowa nie chciały opuścić gardła agenta. W sumie za bardzo nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz w życiu był w szoku i nie myślał trzeźwo. _\- To... -_ wyszeptał odkładając buciki na stół. Podszedł do kwatermistrza i ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Spojrzał głęboko, w smutne oczy kwatermistrza i uśmiechnął się. _\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę głuptasie_  – szepnął.

  
_\- Serio?_

 _-Serio, serio –_ odpowiedział James i pocałował kwatermistrza. Następnie uklęknął przed nim i przyłożył ucho do jego brzucha. _\- Hej... Dobry wieczór, to ja twój tatuś –_ wyszeptał.

 _-James, ty będziesz papą, a ja tatusiem! -_ poprawił go Q i już chciał go trzepnąć delikatnie w ucho, gdy jego żołądek zaprotestował, zmuszając go do sprintu w stronę łazienki.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst mi się trochę rozlazł, ale nie chce mi się tego poprawiać. Sorry


End file.
